villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luna Girl
Luna Girl is the secondary antagonist (but sometimes an anti-hero) of the kids tv show PJ Masks. She is one of the nightime villains and a member of the organization called "Bad Guys United". She has a Luna Magnet and Luna Board. Her plans usually involve taking things from the school for her to play with. In season 2 she often tried to use her Luna Crystal for her Luna Wand. She has an army of Moths. Luna Girl is a nighttime villain in PJ Masks. She frequently steals things from the school for her to play with in season 1. Sometimes the Masks would end up getting along well with her and even teaming up with as seen in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem". By season 2, she became dangerous and evil, using a crystal to create and Luna wand. She would then normally focus on trying to get her crystal back after the Masks got it. She also became the secondary leader of Bad Guys United. Luna Girl wants all the daytime things for herself and she will have a terrible tantrum if she never get her way. With the moths by her side she takes to the skies on her Luna Board on a mission to retrieve all those fun day time fun things to do and to play with hoping the PJ Masks will just let her get on with it - but not so likely. She was heard shouting in frustration as she disappears above the roof tops. Personality Luna Girl is often portrayed as a greedy kind of person. She is often inconsiderate of what she steals and is boastful about what she is able to take as her own. Luna Girl can, although sometimes, be helpful and can be considered a well ally, depending on the situation. Appearance Luna Girl appears as a young girl with short and shaggy silvery hair that has a darker color at the tips. She has dark blue eyes, fair skin, and slightly rosy cheeks. She wears a black coat-like top that has a lunar eclipse, gray sleeves and pants, and black boots. Abilities Luna Girl owns a hoverboard-like object called the "Luna Board" which she uses as transportation (on occasion she allows her moths to carry her places). She also owns a "Luna Magnet" which has great force to attract objects she wants. Her Luna Magnet can become extra powerful when Luna Girl inserts a moon crystal into it, and it turns into a "Luna Wand". If Luna Girl has her Luna Wand and is on the moon, she can grow large clumps of moon crystals to block or trap people and even heal the moon if it is cracked. Additionally, her Luna Wand can track Gekko when he uses his Super Gekko Camouflage, almost like a kind of heat sensor. Luna Girl loses her powers when an eclipse occurs. It becomes difficult for her to fly and balance on her Luna Board, and her Luna Magnet doesn't work either. Relationships with Her Moths As mentioned before, she has several moths that help her travel during her plots. Luna Girl sometimes mistreats them and acts stubborn towards their warning attempts, but she loves them despite this. Her moths almost permanently left her after a long night of verbal criticism. Another time Luna Girl's moths turned against her was in Ninja Moths after verbally criticizing their behavior. And the third time Luna Girl's moths turned against her was in Bye Bye Bad Luna after they grew tired of her verbally-abusive treatment. Trivia *In "Romeo's Disguise", she is shown to be a great artist. *In "Catboy and the Butterfly Brigade", she almost lost her friendship with the Moths, but they returned to her when Luna Girl became sad about replacing them with the butterflies. *Luna Girl's counterpart; Sorceline appears for the first time in the first book of Les Pyjamasques "La Légende Des Pyjamasques" and in the twentieth book Les Pyjamasques et le Cadeau de Sorceline. **Despite the book counterpart's design not changing as much, the only difference is that her hair is completely white in the books. *She's good friends with Night Ninja, although they sometimes argue and blame each other for there faults. *She has grown quite fond of Gekko since Gekko Saves Christmas. *Most fans believe that Luna Girl will become good someday, but it hasn’t happened yet. Category:Kids Category:Thief Category:On & Off Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Greedy Category:Envious